The Art of Roasting Smores
by BlueBooks11
Summary: (Set after the final battle) Sensei Wu saw the ninja are bored and decide to send them to a camp, where the ninja think they will be doing team building activities. But in reality soon hits them, Sensei Wu send them to be camp counselors for two weeks, to be 'mature adults that will 'supervise' the kids. But what really happens when 6 teenagers are left in the middle of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a few weeks after the final battle between Lloyd and Garmadon, summer had just begun. The ninja's however, had nothing to do with the old Darkly's building being redone, so for the past two weeks they chilled the Destiny's bounty doing nothing whatsoever. The ninjas lounged around playing video games and teasing each other, and then Sensei Wu walked in. He took one look at them and knew something had to change, just because the final battle was over didn't mean that they could all slack around.

Sensei Wu cleared his throat, in an attempt to get their attention away from the screen. "Ninja, it seems to me that you have lost your team spirit. Now you tease each other and have no ability to work together!" Sensei Wu announced

The ninja all looked around, and then Zane spoke up, "What are you implying Sensei? Should we be training more together? The final battle between good and evil is over, what reason is there to still train?" Zane asked Sensei Wu

Sensei Wu shook his head and took a sip a tea "Well the balance may be restored today but what about tomorrow? And don't worry the type of training I have in store for you doesn't require any form of weapon. You are all being sent to camp East Wind, where you will learn team building skills to find your brotherhood again!" Sensei Wu explained to the ninja

Just then Lloyd walked into the room. "So, what's going on? I hear that we are going to some sort of camp."

"Your ears do not deceive you Lloyd", said Sensei Wu. "I am sending you and the rest of the ninja to camp East Wind, where you will hopefully learn how to work as a team again." Sensei Wu continued to explain to the ninja.

Lloyd nodded, it sounded fun, but yet again this was Sensei Wu's idea… "So Sensei how long will we be at camp East Wind? Lloyd questioned.

"Two weeks" Sensei Wu responded

Cole tilted his head a little, "Two weeks? When are we leaving?" Cole asked

"Tonight"

Jay jumped up "TONIGHT! But we have got to pack and buy sunscreen, a swimsuit, bug spray…. Lots of bugs spray…" Jay muttered a long list to himself

A few minutes later, the ninja were all in their room packing. Lloyd was reading over the packing list he got online, so far he had or had bought everything he needed but one thing on the list was a little too weird for him, no cell phones allowed. What were they purposely making sure there was no way to contact the outside world? The worst part was none of the ninja even had a phone, since Sensei Wu was there only source of money… but Lloyd did have some money now that he thought about it… he got awards in many forms, and money was one of them.

Lloyd walked into his parent's room, "Hey dad, can I go buy a phone? I need one for the team building thing were doing for a week or two" Lloyd asked his dad, knowing his dad had already gotten him one and was going to give It to him in a month for his birthday… how old was he anyway? Eh who cares.

Garmadon shrugged, "Actually I already bought you a phone and was going to give to you on your birthday, but I see no reason why I can't give it to you now if you really need one" Lloyd's dad said as he throw Lloyd a small white box.

Lloyd nodded, "Okay thanks dad!" Lloyd said as he walked back to his room.

Lloyd sat down on his bed and opened the sleek white box, reveling the real beauty, the newest phone model.

Zane stared blankly at his suit case, he had no idea what to pack for he had never been to a team building camp, and the internet had given him far too many things to pack. Zane got up and walked to Jay's room, "Jay? Would it be too much to ask to help me pack for this camping experience?" Zane asked the lightening ninja.

Jay looked up from his already packed suit cases, "Zane you have come to the right ninja, believe me when I say this, I know _everything_ about packing. Now follow me as I help you survive the depths of packing!" Jay said as he dragged Zane back into his room o start packing.

After Lloyd had come in his room asking for a phone Garmadon's curiosity peaked when Lloyd had mention a so called "team building camp". Knowing his brother it was nothing of the sort. Garmadon walked up to Wu, "So are you really sending them to team building camp for two weeks?" Garmadon asked.

Wu kept a straight face, "So Lloyd told you?" He calmly asked not giving a hint about if they were being sent to a team building camp or not.

Garmadon nodded, "yes… but something tells me you have a very different objective in mind, is it even a camp?" Garmadon question his younger brother.

Sensei Wu gave a mysterious smirk, "Well, yes it is a camp…. But you see redoing Darkly's isn't cheap… and I needed some extra money… so I'm sending the ninja to camp East Wind to… make some extra money" Wu explained

Garmadon burst out laughing, he wish he could be there to see the ninja's reactions when they realized they'd be working the whole time, it's safe to say they won't be happy.

Back in Zane's room Zane was asking why he would 5 cans Febreeze. Jay sighed knowingly, "Zane, everybody knows that camp showers are the worst! And believe me NO ONE will be taking any showers for these two weeks, but Febreeze helps the smell become less noticeable, making it easier to get away with." Jay explained.

Zane frowned, "But all of us, well all but me, are growing teenagers, and my data base informs me it would be unwise to go without showering for that long." Zane explained

"Pfff…." Jay rolled his eyes, showing just how important he though showers are, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Trust me Zane all this stuff" Jay pointed to Zane's two now overflowing suitcases, "Are VERY useful items" Jay explained.

Just then Kai walked in, "Hey guys hope you're ready because we have to leave now, Lloyd's going to fly us on his golden dragon." Kai explained

Jay nodded, "All right! One sec, I have to find my elemental blade…" Jay started

Kai shook his head, "don't bother, Sensei already told me we aren't allowed to bring them with us" Kai plainly stated.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Oh please I doubt anyone is going to listen, especially you!" Jay pointed out.

Kai shrugged, "true enough, but seriously come on we have to leave." Kai practically dragged Jay and Zane out the door.

A few minutes later Zane, Cole, Jay, Kai, Nya, and Lloyd were all smashed on to Lloyd's golden dragon, which was made to carry ONE person, so it was very accurate to say they were all close to falling off the dragon.

"Cole get your foot out of my face!" Jay screeched

"Zane move over! You're taking all the room!" Jay whinnied

"KAI! Are you lying down?" Kai turned to Glare at Jay

"SHUT UP JAY!" Yelled Kai

Jay glanced at Lloyd "Why does Lloyd get to fly the dragon!?" He asked somewhat annoyed

Multiply groans, "Because it's his dragon you idiot!" Kai finally yelled getting feed up with all of Jay's complaints

Jay sighed, "So?" He asked quietly.

Cole lightly hit Jay on the head to get him to shut up.

Jay's eyes widened in rage "Did you just… HIT ME!" Jay yelled

Lloyd groaned, was this nightmare ever going to be over?! Lloyd smiled in relief as he saw the camp up ahead, finally they could land.

After landing his dragon Lloyd and the ninja walked into the camp which looked beautiful and up to the main building to check in.

Cole being the leader was the first to speak to the check in person, "Hello we are the ninja and we are going to be here for two weeks, our sensei, Sensei Wu is the one that singled us up." Cole explained hoping this lady would figure out who they were.

The woman nodded, "Yes yes, your legal guardian Mister Wu did told me about you guy, you are our new camp counselors"

 **I'm really excited for this story! It's going to be even more humorous then the Great Prank War! It's going to be a lot different to write with non titanium Zane. A non ghostly Cole (YES!), over confident Lloyd, Cole being the mature leader, Jay and Nya dating (I usually write after season 5), and Nya not having elemental powers! But I'm excited to work with all the ninja's old personalities!**

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm not going to even try to start a updating schedule, because if you read the great Prank War and What Destiny had in Mind then you know how weird my updating 'schedules' are. So anyway… please rate and review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **So… I've never done this before but I've wanted to start for a long time… so from now on I'm going to try to reply to all of your reviews!**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Great! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I'm so happy you find the first chapter so humorous! And trust me I have a lot more humor saved up for future chapters!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah they aren't going to be very happy! I don't know why but for some reason the why you wrote bad sensei gave me this hilarious image of you giving sensei a time out and making him sit in the corner or something XD**

 **JayandNya4evr: I'm happy to hear that you like the idea! You have no idea how many ideas I have for things that could happen to them! I'm obsessed with overnight summer camps and have a far amount of odd stories for my own experiences, but these are the ninja, their experiences are going to be some much weirder than mine!**

 **Ponygirl009: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

Cole frowned, did he hear her correctly? Did she just say… camp counselors? Cole shook his head, "Um, there must me some sort of mistake… we aren't here to work… we were sent here to do team building activities." Cole tried to explain

The Lady narrowed her eyes and frowned, leaning over her desk into Cole's face, "I know what you're doing…" She said

Cole tilted his head, "What? We aren't…" Cole tried to explain

The lady shook her head, "Oh don't play dumb! You're tried to play it off as you guys are campers! So then you irresponsible boys will sit around for your two weeks and get payed! HUH?! Well guess what! You aren't getting out of this! For two weeks you will work for ME! You go that? And I expect for you kids to act like mature adults around these younger campers! Or else I'll extent your stay! And I'm sure Mister Wu wouldn't be happy if he found out you were all misbehaving!" The old lady threatened as she leaned back into her chair.

Cole's mouth and eyes widened at the crazy lady's lecture, Cole wasn't afraid of many things, but this lady was most certainly one of them!"I'm sorry! I assure you we will be great camp counselors!" Cole said trying to get this over with.

The lady's face almost instantly chanced in to an all too fake grin, "Oh I know you will! Now here are your counselor shirts!" Explained the old lady as she handed Cole six shirts that were a dark blue with the camps name and logo on the front and on the back it said there first and last name and counselor.

The old lady grabbed some files off her desk, "I want three of you at a camp ground, were the campers have already set up their tents, the camp ground will have both boys and girls, but the girls and boys will be separate tents obviously, I already set up the two groups, for the green camp ground I want, Nya, Kai, and Zane, and for the yellow camp ground I want you, Lloyd, and Jay, no switching allowed!" The lady said as she handed Cole six maps showing where the camp grounds were located.

Cole nodded, "Thanks… we should get to our campgrounds now!" Cole said as he ran back to his team mates, trying to get away from this mad lady as quickly as possible

Jay turned to Cole, "Whoa! What happened back there you look pretty frazzled!" Jay said as he suspiciously eyes the lady at the front desk

Cole shook his head, "The lady is insane! And Sensei Wu sent us here to be… camp counselors!" Cole exclaimed

Kai's mouth dropped, "What!? I can't work with kids anywhere between 5-12! I hate kids! I'm not qualified! And neither is Jay and… Lloyd's like eight!" Kai complained.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "So if you hate kids ages 5-12 and you still consider an eight year old, which I'm not by the way, are you saying…?" Lloyd said slowly backing away from Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's not what I meant."

Nya sighed, "Look this can't be that bad, we still get to do some of the activities right?" Nya asked Cole who shrugged unsure of the answer.

Jay smiled! "Hey wait a sec! This may not be such a bad thing! If we are the counselors doesn't that mean we basically have an army of small children?! Plus we aren't some bored 'follow the rules' counselors, the kids will look up to us as the cool, awesome, perfect, fun, good looking, and best camp counselors in the entire camp!" Jay exclaimed practically jumping up and down.

Cole shrugged, "that's a possibility, but we are also split in to two camp ground the green and yellow camp grounds, Nya, Kai, Zane, you will be in the green camp ground, and Me, Lloyd, and Jay will be in the yellow camp ground." Cole explained as he handed out the maps.

Jay froze, "wait! But me and Nya will never see each other then!" Jay complained suddenly not being so fond of this camp counselor idea.

Kai smirked, "Oh well! Too late to change now!" Kai exclaimed as he put on the dark blue shirt.

Nya gave Jay a small peek on the cheek, "it's only two weeks, you'll survive" Nya whispered to Jay.

Kai pretended to barf, disturbed his sister would do that in front of him, and Lloyd started gagging, not one for any type romance, "not in front of me and Lloyd Sis!" Kai said as he continued 'Barfing'.

Nya rolled her eyes but largely ignored the two and turned to Cole, "why am I with them though, wouldn't it be a bit odd for me to with a group of boys" Nya asked.

Cole shook his head, "No actually the camp ground will be coed, so there will be girls too" Cole explained.

Zane frowned, "But wouldn't it be smarter for Cole, Jay, and Lloyd to have a girl counselor with them as well?" Zane asked

Cole shrugged, "it will be fine, it's only two weeks anyway" Cole explained

Zane continued frowning but nodding, accepting there was nothing he could do about it, "alright then, we should all get to our camp grounds." Zane explained

Cole nodded, "Okay, Jay! Lloyd! Come on we are going to meet the campers" Cole said as he started to walk out the room but before he did a small flyer caught his eye. Cole picked it up, his eyes widened, it was about a contest… and the winning camp ground won…. A CAKE! Cole continued reading, it wasn't a real contest… the cake was given to the cleanest camp ground by the end of the night, huh, he could mange that right?

Cole's thoughts were interrupted by Lloyd yanking his arm, "Come on! We have to get to the camp ground!" Lloyd urged

Soon the three boys arrived at the camp ground where there 4 tents set up, 3 small ones, and one large one in the middle, for the three of them to share.

Lloyd frowned as he glanced at the tents, "Wait… so there are three counselors, and three campers?" Lloyd asked

Cole shrugged, "guess so, well less work for us anyway" Cole commented

After the ninja put their suitcases in their tent they went to see the kids, but just before Cole and Jay could go yell at them to come out, Lloyd stopped them, "I have a better idea" Lloyd smirked as he formed a sphere of golden light.

Jay frowned, was Lloyd going to EXPLODE the campers?! Lloyd formed another on in his left hand as well, and he clapped, creating the sound of a large explosion.

All three kids ran out of their tents glancing around confused at what made such a sound before seeing Lloyd, Cole, and Jay.

Jay smiled, "Hey kids! We are going to be your camp counselor for the next two weeks! I'm Jay, and that's Cole and Lloyd! So what are you names?" Jay asked a little too loudly

The shortest girl's smile widened, "Oh cool! I'm Ali! I'm eight! And that's my older sister over there; her name is Audre-" the older girl standing next to her slapped her.

The older sister sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm Aud, just Aud" Said the slightly taller blond girl.

Cole frowned, "Um… okay" Cole turned to the little boy, and "So what's your name?" Cole asked the brown haired boy.

The kid frowned, "Why do I have to be with girls!" he complained

Jay sighed, this was going to be a long two weeks, "Don't worry at free time you can hang out with whoever you want." Jay explained

His face light back up, "OH! My name is Raymie, but I don't like that so call me Ray instead." Ray explained

Lloyd nodded, "okay so do you guys want to play a game to get to know each other or…" Lloyd started to say before Cole interrupted.

Cole gave a large cheesy grin, "or… we could to this!" Cole said as held up the flyer in the kids face.

Kai, Nya, and Zane had finished setting up their tent and went outside to see the four kids already playing outside. Nya, Zane and Kai walked up to them, "So what are your names? " Nya asked.

"Niki!" a short dark haired girl rang out

"My name's Mia" Said a taller auburn

"Hey I'm Cameron" said a blonde boy with bright blue eyes.

One boy who was average height for his age looked up nervously at the ninja, "Hi… I'm Josh…" the small boy stuttered out

Nya gave the boy a kind smile, "Hi guys! We are going to be your camp counselors!"

 **Okay so I know most of you are probably annoyed that I brought OCs into this story, I honestly kinda forgot I had to do that… oh well. But I want to tell you the story WILL NOT revolve around then, nope. This story is about the ninja and Nya; the kids are just there for some laughs. Also I created a schedule so the ninja don't have to constantly be watching the kids**

 **7:00-7:30 get up and get dressed**

 **7:30-8:30 breakfast**

 **8:30-9:00 team building with camp ground**

 **9:00-12:00 free time (for the ninja too)**

 **12:00-1:00 Lunch**

 **1:00-5:00 free time**

 **5:00-6:00 Dinner**

 **6:00-6:30 team building with camp ground**

 **6:30-8:00 all camp activity**

 **8:00-10:30 campfire**

 **10:30-11:00 get ready for bed**

 **11:30- 12:00 lights out**

 **So does that seem pretty realistic? I hope so. The only times the Ninja and Kids have to be together is team building, but of course they will run into each other at free time and such.**

 **Sorry for such a boring chapter, well it may not have been exactly boring, but these first two chapters are just me warming up! I have LOTS of funny things planned! But I hope you guys still enjoyed these first two chapters anyway!**

 **If anybody has any suggestions I'd love to hear them! I'm open to any ideas you have! Also don't be afraid to tell me if there is something you don't like about this story, I'd love some constructive criticism!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Okay so I was planning for this story to be 20-30 thousand words but… I just learned it will take me at least eight chapters to make it though a day at the camp, so that would be 112 words? And I didn't plan on making it that long, so if a tornado randomly demolishes the camp half way through a week… you'll know why XD.**

 **RANDOM NOTE: All my humor stories are going to have slight hints of Nya and her love for bowling balls, don't ask why, I don't know either.**

 **taylorjensen517: Most camps have the campers go to bed later for some weird reason, I've been to lots of overnight camps myself and I have never gone to sleep earlier than 10:30. Also 10:30 is just when they start to get ready for bed, if some of the kids wanted to go to be earlier they could get ready in ten minutes and go to be at 10:40, which gives them almost 9 hours of sleep, and if they do go to bed at 12:00 they would get 7.5 hours of sleep, so it's not that bad.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago: Thanks! I promise the lady (who I still need to give a name) will return! You have no idea what I have planned for her! I still laugh thinking about it! And you read my mind with Lloyd not being satisfied with his camp ground color; I made sure that he wouldn't be put in the green camp just so he could have a tantrum about it later XD.**

 **ponygirl009: Thanks for making me feel more comfortable about putting OCs in the story! Honestly I prefer stories with 1-4 OCs so putting in 8 (including the lady) into my own story felt weird.**

 **JayandNya4ever: Don't worry, Jay doesn't yet know about free time! So I will make sure to add some Jaya in this story, but you were right about Jay and Cole hanging out a lot in this story, since they're in the same camp ground, and I also see them as best friends, especially after season 6.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **9:00 PM**

Cole was scary, at least when a cake was at stake.

They had until 10:30 to clean up their camp ground, which should have been easy since they had only gotten there at seven pm you' think the camp would be pretty clean right? Wrong! The camp ground was completely littered with candy wrappers, soda cans, random pieces of paper… a bowling ball (which they still couldn't figure out how it got there but Jay just took it inside the counselor's tent). And Cole was acting like this was some sort of cleaning boot camp.

Cole held a mega phone in one hand, "I want this camp ground completely spotless, COMPLETELY SPOTLESS! By 10:30!" Cole yelled through the mega phone

All the kids glanced at Lloyd and Jay "Is he serious?" Asked Aud

Jay didn't give Cole's freak out a second thought, "Yeah, he gets like that when there is cake involved, a piece of advice do everything humanly possible so we win, because if Cole doesn't get that cake…" Jay shook his head at the horrendous image.

Ali's mouth dropped and ran to get started along with a slightly frightened and confused Raymie, while Aud… Aud sat on a rock complaining.

Back at the green camp Kai was bored, since it was the first night the lights out time was 10:30, which meant they had enough time to get to know the kids names and such and set up their tents. And being the responsible adults Nya and Zane were they made the kids go to bed at 9, and they _listened_ to them, they all went to sleep one argument about it being an hour and a half earlier, what boring kids he was stuck with! Kai sighed seeing there was nothing to do; maybe he should try to get some sleep too. Kai shook his head as he walked into his tent, maybe tomorrow would be more exciting.

 **11:45 PM**

Lloyd and Jay slowly sat up from there mat they had put their sleeping bags on, it was time. Jay was the first one to stand up, the mat thankfully muffed any sound of walking, and gestured Lloyd to walk out of the tent as well, which he did, careful not to wake Cole up. As soon as they were both out of the tent they sprinted into the woods, not noticing the footsteps behind them.

Lloyd sighed once they were a safe distance away from the yellow camp ground, "We actually got away, I can't believe it! I thought for sure he'd catch us!" Lloyd confessed.

Jay nodded in agreement, "yeah, I just hope the rest of this 'mission' goes as planned." Jay chuckled quietly.

"So what are you guys going?"

Lloyd and Jay whipped away to see… nothing? They looked down, only to see Ali in her Pajama's, she had followed them

Lloyd frowned, "Um… what are you doing up? You should be in bed." Lloyd said trying to avoid the conversation of why they were sneaking away in the middle of the night.

Ali crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I could ask you the same thing" Ali plainly state looking not amused by this conversation.

Jay's mouth dropped at how unthreatened this girl was, they were the counselors! She had to listen to them… right?

Lloyd sighed deciding to come clean, "Well you know how whoever has the cleanest camp ground wins the cake?" Lloyd question Ali who nodded.

Lloyd continued, "Well we obviously aren't going to win by being the cleanest, so the only way to win without cleaning is making their camp ground worse." Lloyd explained.

Ali shrugged, "why do you guys care about winning? Do you want the cake that bad?" The small girls asked genuinely curious.

Jay and Lloyd sent a nervous glance at each other before Jay cleared his throat, "honestly we don't care about the cake…. We are just kinda scared of Cole when he doesn't get his cake." Jay nervously laughed

Ali frowned and looked down, "Oh" then randomly her eyes shoot out and her grin widened, "Why then I'll help you!" The little girl suggested.

Jay frowned, pranking ninja was a dangerous job meant for other ninja, not a 8 year child, "Sorry kid but this is counselor prank only" Jay explained.

The little girls smile didn't falter when processing that information, "Okay then I'll go get Cole" She insisted.

Just as she turned around Lloyd stopped her, "Um you know what! You can come! As long as you promise never to tell anyone!" Lloyd explained.

Ali's eyes widen in delight and nodded, "So what is the prank?" She whisper asked

Jay smirked as he pulled a quite a few toilet paper rolls from his bag he had brought with him, "We are going to tepee them" Jay told Ali.

Ali still smiling nodded, "Okay" and merrily skipped in the direction of the green camp ground.

Jay and Lloyd glanced at each other and shrugged as they ran after her.

 **12:00**

Lloyd, Jay and Ali finally reach the green camp ground, "Alright" Jay started, and "we have half an hour to tepee them and half an hour to get back? Got it?" Jay questioned.

Lloyd raised his eyebrows, "Are we really going to let Ali go off by herself? Is that really a wise choice?" Lloyd asked.

Ali smiled (like she ever stopped) "Okay then I'll go will you" Ali stated as she walked next to Lloyd.

Lloyd frowned and was about to open his mouth in protest before Jay interrupted, "Okay, well that problem solved itself, good luck guys!" And with that Jay ran off in the opposite direction and started randomly throwing toilet paper everywhere.

Lloyd smiled at Jay's craziness and grabbed a roll of toilet paper himself and started doing the same thing himself, but as he was he couldn't help but notice how much nicer this camp ground was, not just the lack of litter, but basically EVERYTHING was better, they had fancy tents, fully done and modern bathrooms, a fire pit of their own built of white bricks, a clean newly painted sign that read "Welcome to the Green Camp Ground!", there was even stone path leading up to the sign… the yellow camp was the exact opposite of nice. This just proved his point he had made a few days ago, green is the best color. But _of course_ he, the _green_ ninja wasn't even in the green camp ground! What was up with that! Lloyd turned around to talk to Ali about the color green when he noticed she was gone, she hadn't been following him.

Lloyd dropped his almost empty roll of toilet paper and ran to Jay.

"Jay JAY!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs

Jay stopped his tepeeing after hearing Lloyd scream his name, Jay turned around only to see Lloyd sprinting towards him. Jay frowned, "what is it now Lloyd? Don't you see I'm busy right now?" Jay asked

Lloyd bit his lip; this was bad so very bad! This is way he didn't babysit! "Um… Jay… Ali's, um… Missing…" Lloyd quietly explained, expecting the worst.

Jay's widened, "She's…. Missing! Oh god Cole was right!" Jay exclaimed

Lloyd titled his head, "Right about what?" Lloyd stuttered

Jay shook his head, "He told me that there was a monster that lived in these woods, a ghost." Jay paused, "He said that the ghost was once a camper but was killed in the forest, by her very own counselor, and every year she picks one camp ground, and one by one she picks off all the campers, and lastly she takes the counselors! I thought he was just messing with me but, he wasn't!" Jay whimpered

Looking back on this late night Lloyd didn't know if it was because they were up later than usually, or because he and Jay had eaten half the candy he snuck in earlier the camp that night but, both of them were convinced this was the only logical explanation.

And of course no soon had Jay finished his story the leaves in the forest started to shake, Jay and Lloyd glanced at each other as they slowly took a step back, but no doubt a hand reached out of the forest, followed by a small figure, the two ninja shrieked.

The ghost/monster was around five feet tall; it was wearing something that could have been a white dress a long time ago, but now it was just pieces of fabric, and its face was misshaped, Lloyd couldn't make out any eyes.

The figure took another step towards them, the ninja continued screaming. And Jay reached his head back to his back pocket, where his elemental blade was located and whipped it out. At the same time Lloyd realized this wasn't a ghost or monster, but Ali! She was wrapped like a mummy in toilet paper and had mud all across her body. Sadly for Ali, Jay didn't realize it and sent a small lightning bolt at her. Lloyd not having enough time to use his powers jumped in front of the lightning bolt, but of course it didn't hurt him since he still had control of the element himself.

 **1:00 am**

Zane woke up to screams of horror, a large boom, which he assumed was a gunshot, and almost immediately after a small child started screaming Zane wasted no time in calling the police and waking Nya and Kai up, he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

Jay, Lloyd, and Ali just stared at each trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Ali was the first to speak and break the silence, "YOU!" she pointed at Jay, "Tried to MURDER me!" Ali accused

Jay gasped at the accusing, "YOU SCARED ME! You're EVIL!" Jay accused the little girl

Ali started crying and went to hug Lloyd, who she believed had saved her live.

Just then Jay and Lloyd where attacked, a dark figure tackled Jay to the ground from behind and another dark figure tried to punch Lloyd in the face seconds later, but Lloyd was prepared after seeing Jay get tackled and dodged and started to fight back.

Ali looked around utterly confused about what was going on so resorted to the only solution she knew, she screamed. Ali screamed so loud you'd thing Sensei Wu could hear and ran around waking up Niki, Cameron, Mia, and Josh. Josh was freaked out and started to sob, Mia thought this was awesome and ran around screaming for fun, Niki followed the lead of her best friend and joining into the screaming, and Cameron did the smartest thing, at least what he thought was the smartest thing at that particular moment and screamed "HELP!" as loud as he could as many times as he could.

This all went on for about 5 minutes but then the police showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **KittyKat: Awesome! I'm glad that you like the humor! There will be lots more!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: LOL XD**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I know right! It hasn't even been 24 hours and the police are already involved!**

 **Kai Lover911: thanks I'm glad you like it! And I wouldn't be so sure about the police believing Ali over the ninja, they only save them dozens of times… but yet again there's always that season six issue… so you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **RhetoricalAnswer: I know right XD**

After a few hours of explaining the police finally figured out that Jay and Lloyd weren't murders, kidnapers, or robbers, but the ninja. Though the police force was rather disappointed and nervous that these we there heroes, but decided to let it slide. But of course this took three hours, forcing almost all Camp East Wind's counselors to stay up until 4:00 am.

 **8:15 Am**

All the ninja sat together since they didn't have to watch the kids during meals, Zane and Cole were the only ones not falling asleep. Nya had resorted to coffee and a lot of it and seemed to be fairly slightly better than Kai, Jay, and Lloyd.

"So guys you think the yellow camp ground won?" Cole asked in a joking matter knowing there was no chance of that.

Lloyd groaned and tried to face palm but accidentally smacked Kai in the face, as soon as Lloyd noticed he smack Kai he started laughing like crazy, for minutes after it was done being funny.

A few minutes the old crazy lady walked up with a microphone, "Hello campers and counselors! I know you've all been waiting to find out which camp ground won the cake, but sadly the cake is no longer in this world, last night it was stolen by a pack of wild Tibetan sand foxes, so no cake today! And Camp Ground Yellow and Green will be having nap time instead of team building today because of last night's incident. That is all" and with that the lady walked away from the microphone.

Cole's eyes narrowed, "The old hag ate the cake! I mean who would actually believe that it was eaten by a 'pack of wild Tibetan Sand Foxes' ? is that even a really animal!" Cole exclaimed.

Zane nodded, "Actually a Tibetan Sand Fox is indeed real" Zane tried to explain.

Cole rolled his eyes and clenched his fisted, "I would give the old hag a piece of my mind… if she wasn't so intimidating…." Cole muttered to himself

Nya raised an eyebrow, Cole? Was scared of a frail old lady? She didn't even want to know, "Well at least we'll get a little more sleep…" she glanced at Jay asleep in his cereal, "we need it" Nya commented

 **9:05 Am**

Before the so called nap time Nya had force feed Jay, Kai, and Lloyd each a cup of coffee, and it did its job because after the nap time they were perfectly fine again (yeah probably the coffee). And For free time Nya and the boys had decided to go do some boating in the lake.

"So you guys all want to go boating correct?" Cole asked the group.

Everybody nodded.

Nya smiled "Okay then let's go find a boat" She said as she went to the camps dock

A few minutes later the six teens were all stuffed in 3 person raft, "Why do I have to row?" Cole complained

Kai rolled his eyes, "Because you have super strength! You dummy!" Kai explained

Cole sighed, "So? There is still supposed to be two people rowing, not one." Cole pointed out.

Jay groaned, "But you have super strength!"Jay pointed out again.

Cole rolled his eyes, "still-". Cole was interrupted by a water balloon promptly smacking him in the face.

Cole froze, "Okay who just hit me!" Cole exclaimed all the ninja shrugged

"Don't look at me"

"I can assure you I am not responsible"

"Not me"

"I didn't do it"

"I wish I had"

Cole turned to glare at Kai for that last comment, "Well if you guys didn't do it then who did?!" ole demanded to know.

Another water balloon hit Lloyd in the face, "Guys look behind you" Lloyd commanded.

The ninja did only to all the kids from both camps grounds in a raft… they also each had water guns and a large bucket of water balloons.

Jay groaned, "Well that's not far! We don't have anything! We didn't even bring our elemental blades!" Jay complained.

Lloyd smirked, "Well I would say that we still have this!" Lloyd covered the raft in a gold force field, "There now they can't hit us" Lloyd plainly said.

Zane shook his head, "But how do we row? Can you keep a force field over a moving object? Or would we be hit?" Zane asked.

Lloyd frowned, "um… maybe…. But there is a chance we could all get hit by my gold energy…" Lloyd explained.

Nya raised an eyebrow, "Honestly that's not a chance I'm willing to take to avoid being hit by a fewer water balloons, I say we steal some of their water guns, I mean come on, you guys are ninja and I'm a samurai! We can do this easily!" Nya explained.

Cole shrugged, "Nya's right we defeated the overlord!" Cole chose to ignore Lloyd's raising of an eyebrow at the term _we_ , "This should be a piece of cake!" Cole exclaimed

Kai nodded, "Okay what should we take the water balloons or water guns?" Kai asked.

Cole didn't pause to ponder the question, "water guns, we can refill them, but the water balloons will eventually run out, Lloyd, can you shake up there boat a little?" Cole asked

Lloyd smirked as he removed the gold force field from around the boat, "Gladly" and with that Lloyd shoot two golden spheres of energy at the water near the kid's boat shaking the water up, creating waves.

Kai and Jay then took this opportunity to grab four water guns out of their raft, sadly the kids wouldn't allow any more to be stolen from them. Kai and Jay each gave one away, one to Zane one to Nya, Cole was busy rowing and Lloyd shaking up the water.

The water gun fight was normal for a while; well as normal as it could get with the ninja involved before a school of fish came their way. Sadly Lloyd didn't know that. Lloyd formed another sphere of golden energy and blasted it in to the water, and the fish flew.

Dozens of fish flew up in the air.

Jay's eyes widened and he yelped as a rather large fish smacked him in the face. Jay jump from the sudden fish attack, and tripped over the side of the boat resulting in a 'man over board'.

Jay screamed, "Help! Help! Something's grabbing me! I'm going to die! I'm going to drown! AHHH! The fish are attacking the fish are attacking!" Jay screamed as more fish went flying.

Cole looked down at Jay, "Oh would you stop lounging around and help us! Some fish are so big they could hurt somebody if hit!" Cole exclaimed smacking some fish out of the air.

Jay's eyes widened, "Lounging around? LOUNGING AROUND!? SOMETHING'S GRABBING MY ANKLES! HELP!" Jay screamed.

Kai pulled out his water gun; this was going to get interesting. And started top hit the fish like they were baseballs, "homerun!" Kai yelled as he hit a fish so hard it flew into some random camper's boat.

Cole turned to Kai, "KAI! What are you doing?! This is NOT baseball! Take this more seriously! I already have to deal with Jay slacking I really don't want to have to deal with you doing…. Whatever your doing!"

Kai rolled his eyes but his smirk didn't falter, "At least I'm actually doing something, maybe you should stop yelling at all of us and do something useful! We still have to beat those kids remember!"

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Is beating the ten years really what you're thinking about right now!" Cole demanded.

Kai nodded, "Yes!"

Cole groaned but turned to Lloyd only to see him doing nothing, "Why aren't you helping! You are the only one that can use elemental powers at the moment! So use them to stop the fish." Cole ordered.

Lloyd's jaw dropped, "Do you really…." Lloyd slowly asked.

Cole nodded, "YES!"

Lloyd shrugged, "Okay whatever you say" Lloyd flatly stated as he used his gold power on the fish, but sadly for the fish they couldn't stand the power and force of the energy and were ripped apart, right over Jay's head.

Jay froze as the remains of all the fish fell on him, forgetting all about his ankle thing, "Lloyd…" Jay slowly looked up at the green ninja, "How- HOW COULD YOU!" Jay yelled

Jay grabbed a few remains of the fish and threw it at Lloyd, "You MURDER! You KILLED dozens of innocent fish! Why Lloyd just why?" Jay didn't give Lloyd time to answer, "You chose to end the life of these fishling beings, so you know anything about them! This fish," Jay picked up a random chuck of fish flesh, "Could have been a mother! And you just left her children orphans! This fish," Jay picked up another fish, "Could have been engaged, but did you stop to think of that before you KILLED them! Noooo of course you didn't you don't deserve to call yourself the green, gold, WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF ninja!" Jay screamed.

Lloyd put his hands up, "Hey I just did what Cole told me to… and I think I deserve to be the gold ninja! I think SAVING THE WORLD proved that! And I'm sorry you're…. fishling beings are dead but what are you going to do about it! Give them all funerals!" Lloyd asked

Jay's eyes widen, "That's a great idea"

 **For the fish in the air look up a video of Asian carp hunting. Sorry I'm too lazy to finish this lame author's note. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Opps. I just realized I didn't proof read the last chapter, like at all. I don't think I even read it, I sort of just wrote it and posted it… so if there are loads of grammar/spelling errors and just things that don't make sense, then sorry, I may go back and repost it later but I'm too lazy to do that now. I also wanted to tell you guys that my posts may be less frequent, (kind of like last update because that one was three days late) because Track and Field J.O. is coming up and I have to start really training for it. Now on to the reviews!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I know right? You have to be careful throwing around crazy ideas when Jay's around! XD**

 **ponygirl009: this is one of the things I forgot to explain (due to nonexistent proof reading) nothing was really pulling his legs it was just seaweed touching his legs and he, like usual, overreacted. And thanks! I'll try!**

 **Kai Lover911: A fish? As in only one? It was like three! Also It's kind of weird to consider, but the fish might have actually hurt somebody, when people go Asian carp hunt (Asian carps jump in the air when they hear boat motors, and they also are an invasive species so people shoot then when they jump up to decrease the population) but they have been many occasions where people get hit in the head by the fish and get knocked out, so many people wear helmets when Asian Carp hunting, and the kids and ninja were in a similar situation.**

 **random reviewer: XD XD XD YES! That's really funny! And a good idea… would it be okay if I use that so that so all the fish are after Lloyd? And wow. You guys are really concerned that the kids saw fish explode! I'm sure most of them will be fine; I fall in to the 8-12 age group (almost out!) and I'd be a little grossed out (duh) but I wouldn't be scarred for life XD but yet again I can't speak for everyone, and I probably should have thought about that… eh it will make the plot (is there even a plot?) more interesting.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yeah seriously, I would be slapping myself trying to get the fish off, but Jay's just… special XD**

 **RhetoricalAnswer: Ah yes, Jay needs some sense knocked into him. But in his mind the salmon died of natural causes and the three other fish were murdered by an evil surface dweller named Lloyd… Yeah Jay REALLY needs us to knock some sense into him.**

Lloyd and Cole sat in the raft. The ninja and two camp grounds had both gone to the island which wasn't even a quarter mile large; Jay had actually collected all the fish parts to bury at the island where the funeral would be held. Jay had invited all the kids, and ninja, but of course Lloyd wasn't invited and when he protested that it was on Cole's request, Cole got exiled as well. And by 'exiled' Jay meant they weren't allowed on the island, usually they would go anyway but Jay had a army of small children that had threatened to attack both of them which usually wouldn't scare then but there was a catch; they weren't allowed to fight back.

Lloyd groaned. "I can't believe Jay's taking this so seriously! It was just three fish!" Lloyd ranted.

Cole sighed but nodded in agreement, "I know right? We've been here for five minutes and I already feel restless, I want to do something!" Cole complained

Lloyd smirked, "We are going to crash the funeral right?" Lloyd asked as he started randomly ripping up a leaf.

Cole scoffed, "What sort of question is that? Of course we're going to crash it"

Jay and the kids had just finished digging a hole and finding a rock to act as a tombstone for the fish and Jay was about to give the eulogy.

Jay cleared his throat, "Today we gather here to honor the fallen fishling beings, though I did not know any of the three personally I know this, their life was too short.  
And today they will leave behind many loved ones but we can all rest easy knowing there all in a better place now…" Jay said.

Kai watching this in awe, what was going on? This was really weird, like seriously. Who gives funerals to FISH!? Kai turned to Nya, "What's happening?" Kai asked his sister.

Nya shook her head, "Honesty, I have no idea, all I know is that Jay is willingly making a fool of himself" Nya commented

Kai frowned this was actually getting creepy, some kids were actual going up to talk to the fish pieces before they were buried… and it looked like a few were actually crying, it seriously looked like some weird cult.

Kai got up to go talk to Jay in to ending this whole thing so they could get back to that water fight, he seriously needed to win that…

Kai tapped on Jay's shoulder, "hey Jay… I know you're really into the fish thing… but I think we should wrap this up… its getting weird" Kai said trying to lightly let Jay down, Jay got weird when he gets obsessed with things.

Jay's eyes widened, "How DARE you disrespect the fishling beings! I think you should go join Cole and Lloyd IF. YOU. DISRESPECT. THE FISHLING BEINGS!" Jay yelled at Kai.

Kai narrowed his eyes was Jay serious, "Jay you are going crazy! Snap out of it!" Kai demanded.

Jay's eyes widen, "KIDS!"

Kai's eyes widened.

Back in the forest near the clearing where the so called funeral was, Cole and Lloyd were sneaking towards the funeral only to see Kai sprinted at them, they stopped walking.

Lloyd frowned, "Kai? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

Kai shook his head, "It's a cult I swear!" Kai explained

Cole tilted his head, "What are you talking about? I thought it was a funeral for the dead fish." Cole said

Kai rapidly shook his head, "NO! Jay's gone crazy; he and all the kids are basically worshipping the dead fish! IT'S A CULT!" Kai argued.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Kai I know Jay can be a bit crazy at times, but… starting a cult about dead fish? Are you sure you aren't overreacting a little?" Lloyd asked skeptical of this 'cult' idea.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Okay I know sometimes I overreact but I swear, this time I'm not! The kids chased me out with sticks and rocks! This is starting to look like Lord of the Flies!" Kai exclaimed

Cole took a step towards Kai, "okay, assuming your telling the complete truth then I suggest we distract the kids, I doubt they are really in to the whole fish thing like Jay so we get them on our side we can deal with Jay" Cole offered

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah after the kids are gone this will be easy but what do you mean by deal with Jay?" Lloyd questioned Cole

Cole shrugged unsure of the answer, "I don't know, if worst comes to worst we knock him out and drag him back to the camp" Cole said keeping a straight face.

Kai and Lloyd both frowned at the suggestion, "Um… Cole I think knocking Jay out might be a bit much" Kai offered his opinion

Cole grinned, "I know, I was kind of joking and sort of serious, we could restrain him and take him back? Or hopefully talk him into leaving peacefully" Cole said

Lloyd shrugged, "well first things first, how do we do the kids distracted?" Lloyd asked the two.

Kai smirked, "I have the perfect idea."

 **10 minutes later**

Jay, Nya, Zane, and the kids were all peacefully grieving for the fish (yeah basically just Jay) when they were attack. Everybody was pelted with water balloons and Kai, Lloyd and Cole had also gotten a hose and started to spray everyone down, though Zane was a bit confused about where they acquired this hose... The kids loved this idea and soon got their hands on water balloons and water guns as well. Jay however was infuriated, this obviously was a plot to disrespect the fishling beings, but then was hit in the face with a water balloon, thrown by Nya, and he forgot everything.

Jay grabbed a water balloon and ran after Nya, planning to get her back, but Nya had other ideas. Nya grabbed a water gun and started to squirt Jay in the face, and she accidently hit him in the eye. Jay yelped and grabbed his eye and stumbled back and tripped over a rock.

Nya ran to Jay and knelt down next to him, "Hey Jay? You okay?" Nya asked Jay, who was laying on his face.

Jay groaned, "Nope, I'm dead." Jay confirmed.

Nya rolled he eyes but smiled at Jay's antics and bent down and kissed Jay's cheek, "You alive now?" Nya gently asked

Jay's eyes snapped open and he had a dreamy look in them, "hmm… yeah… I'm alive now" Jay muttered

Snickering was heard from a few feet away, and there stud Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Kai.

Kai groaned, "I thought I'd get a break from this" Kai muttered to himself

Lloyd chuckled, "We let you guys out of our sight for 30 seconds and this happens" Lloyd said making smooching sounds.

Cole smirked, "Come on love birds we have to get back for lunch, and who knows maybe we'll have an uneventful normal lunch" Cole suggested.

Zane frowned, judging from what happened in less than 24 hours that was very unlikely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **LiaLia15: Hey Lia! I'm so happy you like this story so far! And yeah is story is different than most isn't it? But I'm glad to hear that you thought I captured the characters well and thought that it's funny! And I promise there will be lots of Jaya moments coming soon. Adding a siblingness (That is now a word in my mind XD I literally added it to my dictionary on Word) with Kai and Nya... hmm… THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Why didn't I think of that…? I LOVE Kai and Nya siblingness fluff! (But am super bad at writing it but I'll try) I'll make sure to add some of that into this chapter!**

 **Ninja Pony: YESSS! XD**

 **Random reviewer: I know right? And Jay is right about that the fish really get no respect at their funeral but it is slightly concerning that Jay even gives them a funeral in the first place XD.**

 **ponygirl009: Yeah seriously! I so want to be here to too! The funny thing is this is actually based off true events (of course I over exaggerated most of it and no I did not get arrested my first night at camp.) Most of this stuff actually happened at a summer camp I went too last year! But sadly there weren't any ninja… but having the ninja there would have made everything 10 times crazier!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yes, Zane is always right, and in this situation it doesn't take a genius to figure out this isn't going to be a normal camping trip.**

 **Kai Lover911: everything you say is true, this IS strange, hopefully in a funny way. And after reading your comment me and jedimae10 went around claiming everything was a cult, people are hanging raccoons it's a cult, people are using it's a cult!, People are burning old school papers IT'S A CULT! XD we got some strange looks from some people but that's to be expected XD**

 **Now on to chapter 6!**

The ninja sat at the same table they sat at breakfast for the most part glaring at Lloyd. Lloyd sighed, "Hey it's not my fault you guys didn't teach me how to row correctly!" Lloyd protested.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Well we assumed you'd figure it out! I mean seriously how did you end up rowing towards the guy's lake house! While he was outside?!" Kai asked.

Cole groaned, "And let's not forget fluffy, that dog was horrifying!" Cole exclaimed

Jay shuddered at the memory, "I mean usually when somebody says to me, "Sick em Fluffy!" I'd laugh but seriously that dog was a good swimmer! And had HUGE teeth" Jay said

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "seriously guys you shouldn't be complaining he didn't bit you guys!" Lloyd complained, glancing at his ripped shorts.

Nya shrugged, "He's got a point" Nya pointed out

Kai rolled his eyes, "well we've got to blame somebody don't we?" Kai said while eating

Lloyd groaned, "You know what blame me! I don't care!" Lloyd throws his hands up giving up on his case.

Zane pulled out the schedule, "It seems that next free time there is an option to play paintball are you guys all in?" Zane asked the group.

Kai smirked, "Duh, think about it guys all of us verses the kids, think about it guys, we are the ninja! This is going to be an easy win!" Kai explained.

Zane bit his lip, "eh… about that, it's actually green camp vs. the yellow camp, so me, Kai, and Nya against Cole, Lloyd, and Jay." Zane explained

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you guys will get special equipment right?" Lloyd asked.

Nya frowned, confused by this statement, "What do you mean Lloyd?" Nya asked the green ninja.

Lloyd's eyes widened, "you guys didn't know? The green camp is like ten times better than the yellow camp! You guys get all the good stuff! I swear the whole world thinks that green is better than any other color… I mean I see why they think that, since it is true, but that doesn't mean they should treat the yellow camp badly.": Lloyd explained.

Kai narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Seriously? Did you really just compliment yourself?" Kai asked

Jay nodded, "and you shouldn't swear, it's a sign of weak vocal skills" Jay stated

Lloyd rolled his eyes about to come up with a comeback when he froze; "No way, guys the police are back… and there walking our way..," Lloyd warned the group

Jay froze, "You said they dropped the charges!" Jay muttered to Lloyd

Lloyd shrugged, "I thought they did!" Lloyd tensed the three police were standing right behind him.

"You guys are the ninja correct?" one of the police men asked Lloyd and Jay turned around to face them.

Lloyd nodded, "um yeah… is this about last night? I was told all the charges were dropped." Lloyd said

One of the police men nodded, "They were but there's one more think, we want your elemental blades." They explained.

Cole frowned, "um why?" Cole asked.

One police officer cleared his throat, "Well we appreciate you saving Ninjago and everything but now that there is not threat, it seems like you don't need to possess theses weapons" The officer explained.

Kai scoffed, "yeah sure, like we'd ever willingly hand over our blades." Kai said, he couldn't image life without powers, and Lloyd would still have his! So unfair!

The police officers took a step closer, "we already searched the camp, we know you have them on you" one of them said.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "maybe we do, but that's not the point, the point is this is our property and you have no right to take it." Lloyd fought back.

One of the police officers smirked, "your 'golden savior's' right" he looked at the rest of the ninja, slightly making fun of Lloyd, "we have wanted to confiscate your weapons for a while now, we just couldn't, but attacking a little girl with your weapons, that seems like a good of enough reason doesn't it?" the guy asked

Kai flared his nostrils diffidently not pleased, but another guy stepped in, "Guys let's just make this easy and hand over the weapons, we don't want to make this whole attempted murder public do we?" He asked.

Cole frowned, "Are you threatening us?" he asked, "cus it's not working" Cole spoke up for the rest of the group.

Open of the officers sighed, "Alright then it's the hard way then" he pulled out a taser.

Nya's mouth dropped open were they serious? "Whoa! Calm down guys we'll give them to you on certain conditions" Nya tried to reason with them

One guy scoffed, "you aren't a ninja, nobody cares about your input" he laughed this was making a few people very angry.

Kai lost it nobody but he could insult his little sister! EVER! Kai lunged at the police officers.

Just then the cafeteria doors snapped open, "What in Ninjago is going on in here!" a voice demanded.

Kai stopped to see who was talking it was it was the chief police.

Nya spoke up, "We are trying to explain that we want certain terms to give up our blades but these officers were being very offensive and rude, and my brother has…. A temper…." Nya explained

The chief nodded, "then why don't we discuss the terms?" he asked.

Zane sighed maybe this was going to end without Kai exploding the camp.

Cole smiled, "That would be great." He said in relief.

A few minutes later the ninja handed over there blades, the terms were they could only use them when on their property, with sensei, or on a mission, so nothing really changed and everyone was happy, almost.

After they walked out of the cafeteria Nya pulled Kai aside, Nya sighed, "Kai can you stop doing that?" Nya asked slightly peeved

Kai frowned confused by what she meant, "What do you mean sis?" Kai asked

Nya frowned as well, "stop treating me like a baby, I can stand up for myself, I really don't need you as a babysitter" Nya explained.

Kai sighed, "Sis I know well that you can stand up for yourself and handle your own life but it's just I love you sis, and after mom and dad died I feel like it's my job to protect you, I don't know what I would do if you ever got hurt, emotionally, mentally, or physically." Kai explained.

Nya gave Kai a soft smile and but her hand on his shoulder, "I understand, I love you too but it's okay to let me handle the things I can do alone, just know that I will always go to you first if I ever need anything." Nya reassured her brother.

Kai smiled, "I know you will, and I'll try but if I ever step in just know it's because I love you okay?" Kai asked

Nya gave Kai a small hug

"Okay"

 **Well not sure how good that siblingness moment was, I don't do a lot of touchy feeling moments little that. But please tell me how I did and if you guys want to see more of that with all the ninja because I love writing fluff.**

 **Oh! So yesterday night I read all the saddest ninjago fanfics so now I'm inspired to write a sad one shot that will rip the feelings out off you guys, but again I'm not sure want to write about or if I should at all, but if you guys have any suggestions for super sad one shot ideas TELL ME!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (Because now I really should start working on What Destiny Stole from Us… eh I'll do it tomorrow) and please rate and review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Review time!**

 **Kai Lover911: yeah, I'm not a fan of every green either and like yellow too, and I doubt the reason the green camp is better than the yellow camp is because of the color mascot, its probably some weird back story ;) (hint hint) I agree it did get a little crazy at the end, the police shouldn't have taken the blades… but maybe they're a little… jealous? I mean the ninja's did sort of steal their job…**

 **ebony umbreon: :O… you literally read my mind… that's actually creepily accurate to the future of this story…**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: great! I'm glad you are enjoying this fanfic!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I have a weird habit of assuming all dangerous looking dogs are named fluffy… have no idea why.**

 **strange and proud of it: YAY!**

 **LiaLia15: You were just at a summer camp! That's awesome! I LOVE summer camps! (if this fanfic didn't already give that away already!) I would love to hear any ideas you have for this story that you got from the summer camp! The plot is really flexible! Also I also love to make up my own words a lot, I'm honestly not a fan of grammar so I use any words that seem to make sense at the moment, and siblingness totally qualifies! You actually though I did a good job with the fluff?! It didn't think it was that good, cuz I've never written anything like that (I think) but I'm glad you liked it and who know I mean just try to write fluff more often.**

"Alright! So remember the rules everybody! You can only shoot them from twenty feet away, and you can only shoot them once! Okay? And remember, stay in the boundaries!" The old lady instructed the ninja and campers.

Niki raised her hand, "How does the game work again?" Niki asked for the fifth time.

Everybody groaned, "you guys are split into two teams, yellow and green, if you are shot put your hands on your head and walk back to the bridge were everybody who is out will be, and the team with the most people still not shot at the end wins and gets to chose the next game, got it?" The lady asked.

Niki nodded.

Nya nodded as well, "So when do we start?" She asked as she swung her paintball gun over her shoulder

"follow me" replied the old lady as she walked in to the forest and the campers, Nya, and the ninja followed closely behind her until the path split in two.

The lady stopped, "yellow team go to the right and you will find your fort, stay there until you hear a buzzer sound, green team go to the left and do the same thing, I'll be at the bridge."

A few minutes later the yellow team got to their fort, "Alright" Cole started, "I say we get in to pairs of two" Cole suggested

Jay nodded, "okay, hey Cole want to be my partner?" Jay asked

Cole nodded, "Sure"

Lloyd's eyes widened that mean he had to be with one of the kids! Lloyd turned to be with Ray who had paired up with Aud, leaving him and Ali to be partners… great.

Ali smiled. "Lloyd looks like we're partners!" Ali exclaimed

Lloyd nodded and sent a few glares at Cole and Jay, this was going to be a long game.

Back at the green fort Kai had come up with a very different plan, "why don't we split into two groups there is power in numbers." Kai suggested.

Zane nodded, "I will go with kids to assist them, and I assume you and Nya will work well together?" Zane asked the two.

Nya nodded, "Yep, good luck with the kids Zane!" Nya said.

Zane nodded, "Thank you Nya"

Kai's smirk turned into a frown, "wait… guys Lloyd has his powers! How unfair is that?!" Kai complained.

Nya frowned, noticing her brother's point, "I think Cole has his communication device on him, not sure adout out Jay or Lloyd… But I can try to contact Cole." Nya said as she called Cole.

Cole answered his 'call' from Nya, "Hey Nya what's up?" Cole asked,

Nya smiled, "Hey Can you ask Lloyd not to use his powers, it's sort of unfair." Nya pointed out.

Cole nodded, "sure I'll make sure he doesn't" Cole said as he glanced at Lloyd, who didn't look too pleased with the request Nya had made.

Nya nodded, "Thanks Cole" and hung up so her team could get ready.

Nya turned to the kids, "So any of you guys ever play paintball before?" She asked,trying to start some sort of conversation with the campers.

"Nah"

"Nope"

"I wish"

"Never"

Kai internally groaned, he wanted to win! But here he was stuck with a bunch of small children that didn't have a clue about stealth! I mean sure the yellow camp many be in the same situation but still! He wanted some sort of advantage.

Nya noticed Kai annoyed look and nudged him, "Kai this isn't war, it's suppose to be a fun easy game, not. war." Nya reminded her competitive brother.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I know, but hey! There is nothing wrong with wanting to win right?" Kai asked as he leaned against the forts wall.

Nya rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you take it a _little_ too far sometimes and-" The buzzer sounded. Nya groaned, they didn't even know where to go now.

Kai noticed Zane and the kids where running left into the forest, "Nya lets go into the right side of the forest and form a plan from there?" Kai suggested

Nya shrugged, any plan was better than none.

Cole and Jay had run off into the forest and so did ray and Aud leaving Lloyd and Ali to figure out what they were going to do. Lloyd turned to Ali, "I saw a creek to the left when walking here "So Ali do you want to head there?" Lloyd suggested.

Ali smiled "YEP! Sounds perfect!" Ali said as she ran off in the direction of the creek, but Lloyd quickly catched up to her.

Cole and Jay had climbed a tree to get a better view of the battle ground as Jay had earlier called it, "OW! That's my face not a branch!" Cole yelled at Jay as quietly as he could determine not to give away their location.

Jay rolled his eyes as he placed his foot on a real branch, "Well sorry but I don't have eyes on the back of my head!" Jay rebutted, as he sat down on one of the higher branches.

Jay paused in his look out, "Hey Cole, how big do you think the battle ground is?" Jay asked Cole.

Cole looked out to see all the space they had and shrugged, "I don't know half a mile half of that? I can't tell" Cole replied as he checked his paintball gun was on.

Jay swung his legs of the branch he was sitting on, "I was just thinking there is only, 1 2 3… 13 of us and that's a lot of land, we could be sitting here for a while without seeing anyone!" Jay exclaimed

Cole rolled his eyes, "and that would help us win, we wouldn't get out, it's not such a- " Cole froze, "You hear that" Cole said

Jay nodded, "Oh my gosh! it the green team no way! We are going to be an easy target! They probably have us cornered! This is the end Cole! THIS IS!-" Jay was silenced by Cole putting his hand over Jay's mouth.

Cole rolled his eyes, "you're right Jay! They will find us… if you keep screaming like that! Be quiet!" the bush started to move, and both ninja stopped, frozen in place, as a small bunny hopped out.

Jay sighed in relief as he wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead, "Well that was a close one wasn't it?" Jay laughed

"But I'm closer"

Cole swiftly moved his hand to the trigger of the paintball gun… on for Jay to knock it out of his hands.

Jay tilted his head, "Nya!? Truce! I can't shoot you! You're my girlfriend!" Jay pointed out as he put down his gun on the tree branch.

Nya gave Jay a soft smile, "Aww! That's so cute Jay! But I have a job to do." Nya said as she shot three bullets of paint at Jay, one missing altogether, one hitting his left arm, and one hitting his stomach.

Jay fell out of the tree and dramatically put his hand up as he lay on the grass, "Go on! Go on without me!" Jay said as he closed his eyes, pretending to be dead.

Cole groaned as he picked up his gun, "Gladly" he muttered as he ran off into the woods.

Cole hid behind a row of thick trees waiting for Nya to approach, and to his surprise the forest was soon attacked by hundreds of flying paint bullets, seeming fired off at random, Cole didn't make a sound.

"Alright, so he is either hit or no longer here" Said Kai as he and Nya walked in to view

Nya shrugged, "either way don't let your guard down." Nya said as she made her way to the tree Cole was hiding behind and called Kai over.

Nya whispered in to Kai's ear, "I think Cole's behind that tree" Nya whispered to her brother.

Kai nodded, "three… two…one… GO!" Kai yelled as he, Nya, and now Cole started shooting each other.

Lloyd was sitting on the edge of the river regretting all the things he did wrong in life, right now he was focusing on how he ended up with his partner. Ali was like a mini girl version of Jay, but if possible, was worse. She seemed to always be happy, and talked a million miles an hour.

"Lloyd! Want to come by the horse's tomorrow morning with me! I'm doing a special program in the camp and it is ALL about HORSES! I mean it's really fun, we get to ride them brush them feed them, it's awesome! And also…"

Lloyd gave in, "Sure I'll come tomorrow" Lloyd replied hoping it would make Ali stop talking.

Ali's eyes widened, "Awesome!" and sat there was a huge grin on her face

Lloyd shook his head, he would never understand girls.

Just then Zane walked down to the river, a little farther down, and he looked like he didn't notice Lloyd and Ali, with him were two other kids from the green camp.

Lloyd got behind a tree that was growing near him and Ali and motioned for Ali to do the same; of course she didn't she started to run in circles screaming. Lloyd aimed for one of the kids and… bulls eye! He hit the kid in the back.

Zane turned, and Lloyd realized he should have gotten Zane out of the way first, Opps. And while Lloyd made that though Zane had swiftly shot at Lloyd, but not before Lloyd could make some shots of his own.

Everybody's shots found there target

Ali won paintball.

 **I want to tell you guys that because I am also writing what Destiny stole from Us at the same time, but this is my main focus for the summer so for every two chapters I post for The Art of Roasting Smores, I will post one for what Destiny Stole from Us. And the next update is going to be a little later; I am going out of state to go to a wedding for the weekend and won't be able to write until Monday. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Eight chapters and were only on the second day, out of fourteen… That tornado idea is becoming more of a possibility… Before I forget I want to apologize for this being so late! I got lazy Monday and Tuesday… Opps. I also want to warn you July will be crazy, I won't be able to write for two weeks of that months, so less chapters :(**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **LiaLia15: Glad you like it! Your summer camp experience sounds really fun! And I think I'll take your advice and practice writing fluff more often, because I would love to post some more, better made, fluff for any of the ninjago characters in the future. I'm also really happy you enjoyed the moment when Nya shot Jay; it was one of my favorites as well!**

 **KaiLover911: In the previous seasons yes, yes he is, but based on the beginning of season three, nope.**

 **ponygirl009: Yeah paint ball is really fun! I've been doing it once a year every summer for three years now and love it! But paint ball is also really scary for me at least running around in a forest hearing people scream in agony as… okay it's not that bad but it does hurt a lot, you almost always busied or bleed after being hit, one of my friends was hit by the paint ball so hard it ripped her shirt sleeve! On a unrelated note, your cousin sounds crazy! She stayed awake for 5 days straight on a sugar high! I didn't even know that was possible! I don't even want to think about the sugar crash…**

 **SongFanatic: I'm really happy that you love my story! YAY! I'll try to keep it that way! And I'm really excited to listen to those songs!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: …I may or may not have said that exact same thing when I was hit in a paintball game… hehehe… XD XD XD**

 **strange and proud of it: I know right, Ali should teach the ninja the ways of running in circles and screaming XD! Thanks! I feel like Jay is funniest when he isn't trying to be :)**

 **ebony umbreon: okay first of all… YOU MUST PLAY PAINTBALL! Make it a priority! Believe me most of the time it's really fun! Laser tag is awesome too! Over winter break me and all my cousins go to this awesome place, it's in a giant ware house and they built a bunch of two story buildings and placed around a few trucks to make it look like a war zone! And it's really fun (Sorry if I'm talking _way_ too much about laser tag and paintball, I love them!). And now that you ask yes Lloyd will be spending time with horses now, because like you said you. Can. not. break. Promises. To. A. kid!**

 **Random reviewer: oh my gosh YES! Paintball _is_ war! Once my friend got mad at me for shooting her when we were on opposite sides in a paint ball game, and I said something along those lines. Speaking of Ali, there are a few things that you guys don't know about her personality yet, nothing to crazy though, just stuff I haven't gotten around to showing you guys yet… but she there is something she's hiding, probably not what you'd expect though. And back to the exploding animals…man you guys really gave me a hard time about that, don't worry as entertaining as it may be no, I will not exploding any horse in this story, but now that you remind me I may have Lloyd explode something in the near future, I mean really who doesn't like explosions? ;) **

**RhetoricalAnswer: You're asking the wrong person, like seriously, I couldn't think of anyone worse to answer this question. I have a reputation for being extreme completive about literally everything. I have competitions with people without them knowing, who does it take longer to open there locker? Who's fast when walking to the door? I'm crazy when it comes to being over competitive; I want to win at everything!**

Kai rolled his eyes, this was lame, seriously. I mean team building? Kai though he'd finally escaped that, well at least for two weeks. But _nooo_ here he was with a bunch of preschoolers or whatever they were, trying to get them and himself over a 15 foot wall.

"OW!" Kai yelled as another kid stepped on his face. Kai had been nominated to hold up Nya and two other kids so they could reach the top of the wall.

Nya rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you hadn't gone crazy after losing paintball you wouldn't have had this job! But _nooo_ you had to make Ali cry by calling her a cheater! You weren't even there!" Nya complained.

Kai sighed, "Nya you got to trust me on this! I've got a feeling she was cheating!" Kai exclaimed as the last kid climbed up.

"Can you reach the top Mia?" Zane asked from the ground with Josh, the only two not in the tower of people.

Mi nodded as he fingers grabbed the top, "yep! can you jump Kai? So I can help pull myself over." Mia asked

Kai groaned but jumped helping Mia get over to the platform at the top and making everybody else fall to the ground.

Nya groaned but quickly recover, "Mia! You okay?" Nya called up to the girl.

Mia stood up and gave everybody two thumbs up, and everybody sighed with relief at least something worked.

Zane nodded, "alright, Mia now that you're up there help Kai up so he can help you pull everybody else up okay?" Zane asked

Mia gave them a look, "wait… are you telling me I have to do more work!" Mia complained, everybody groaned this was going to be harder than they thought.

"Alright so we're all going to get on the log, and remember if anyone falls off we have to start over, and arrange ourselves from oldest to youngest without talking everybody got it?" Cole asked the group, they nodded.

Lloyd smirked, "I know who this is going to be a challenge for…" Lloyd said as he stood on the log, glancing at Jay.

Jay turned to glare at Lloyd, "are you implying that I will have a hard time not talking?" Jay asked, knowing because it was something he was constantly teased about,

Jay smirked at getting an idea, "you know Lloyd I wouldn't worry about this being hard for me…" Jay said as he took his place on the log.

Lloyd's smug facial expression melted, "wait…" Lloyd's eyes widened as he ran to Cole.

"Cole you got to let me make up a fake year to say I was born in!" Lloyd urged thinking of the embarrassment, what if one of them was older!

Cole smirked in replied, "Alright we start now!" Cole said as he got on the log.

Lloyd silently groaned, this wasn't going as he thought it would.

"Come on Mia! You've got to help me get up! I can climb to the top but need you to help pull me over!" Kai urged, would Mia just give in and help him already!?

Mia groaned, "Fine! But I'm not doing most of the work when pulling you over!" Mia yelled down at them.

Kai rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure Mia wasn't going any work, at all, "Fine!" Kai said as he started to climb.

Kai was almost at the top, "okay Mia, help me up!" Kai urged as he held one hand up to her.

Mia rolled her eyes, "fine!" and bent over to help Kai get up, _and…_ fell to the ground along with Kai.

Kai groaned, "seriously!? You just had to drop me!" Kai complained.

Mia crossed her arms and stayed firmly on the ground, "I tried!" Mia complained

Nya sighed, "Alright guys let's start over" Nya said as she helped Mia up.

Everybody was in place on the log, but Lloyd and Aud. Lloyd had figured out that Aud was around two embarrassing months older than him, but Aud didn't believe Lloyd was younger.

Lloyd made desperate hand motions trying to explain to Aud that he was behind her, and Aud was doing the same telling Lloyd to stay where he was.

Jay snickered in the background, this was hilarious! They'd been arguing for five minutes.

Lloyd internally groaned at hearing Jay snicker this was so embarrassing Lloyd was done arguing, Lloyd carefully stepped around Aud making her go n his old place so they both wouldn't fall.

Cole clapped, "Good job guys we got in the right order in only three tries! That's not so bad!" Cole said sending a few knowing glances at Lloyd.

Aud frowned, "Wait what?! You!" She pointed at Lloyd, "Are younger than me!" Aud exclaimed.

Lloyd throw his hands up in the air, "I'm done here!" and walked over to the nearest tree and started dramatically hitting his head on it, clearly embarrassed.

After many MANY more tries almost all of the green camp ground was on the plat form, the only two left were Nya and Josh.

Nya knelt down so she was the boys height, "Come on Josh it's not that high I promise we'll be fine" Nya tried to reassure the small boy.

Small tears formed in his eyes, "But but miss Nya I'm scared!" Josh said as a signal tear fell from his eye.

Kai's hands balled in to fists and he let a frustrated groan he had fallen off this thing far too many times to fail now, "Agh! Would you suck it up and get up here already!" Kai yelled down at the two.

Nya slowly turned her head around and gave Kai one of her famous looks which could stop a stone warrior in his path, but because that wasn't punishment enough Nya throw an empty water bottle at her brother, "Kai would you shut up?!" Nya yelled at her brother but turned back to Josh who was now crying even more.

Nya's expression instantly changed, "Hey Josh I have an idea okay?" Nya said in a soft voice.

Josh looked up, "What?" He asked eyes full of curiosity.

Nya smirked as she pushed the button on her bracelet.

Kai rubbed the side of his head recovering from the water bottle just in time to see this, Kai raised an eyebrow, "Ummm sis… I'm pretty sure that's cheating…." Kai said

Nya rolled her eyes, and just then her mech arrived and Nya helped Josh inside as well, "stand back kids!" Nya yelled as she used her grappling hook to get to the top.

All the kids gapped at the samurai mech, "Miss Nya's awesome!" yelled Niki

Kai groaned _, of course,_ now he had to deal with his sister being the favorite and- Kai stopped thinking at seeing Lloyd stomp into the camp along with Aud following close behind him.

"No! I will NOT do what you tell me to because you were born before me, I'm mentally and physically like 16!" Lloyd complained.

Kai smirked, this sounded interesting Kai jumped off the plat form, "ah, so I see your camp ground finally found out." Kai said

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "What? Was there some sort of plan for them to find out!?" Lloyd complained.

Kai shrugged as the rest of the yellow camp ground came running in.

Jay snickered, "Come on Lloyds she's older you have to listen to your elders!" Jay teased

Lloyd whipped around, "wait! You guys are on her side!" Lloyd exclaimed at the discovered.

Nya walked up to Lloyd, "Come on Lloyd don't throw a temper tantrum!" Nya warned in a teasingly way.

Lloyd groaned, and turned to Zane, "what? are you on their side too!" Lloyd demanded to know.

Zane shrugged, "It seems that you are losing this argument, and I want to be on the winning team." Zane explained

Lloyd face palmed, "you know what whatever! I don't care!" Lloyd said as he tried to walk away.

All the ninja circled around him making him unable to leave, Cole shook his head, "uh huh nope, you can't leave till you promise to do whatever Aud says for the rest of the day

Lloyd knew that whatever he did he could not take orders from Aud, then Lloyd got an idea, "who says I need your permission?" Lloyd said now sporting a confident smirk.

Jay's eyes widened, "Wait are you…" Jay asked, Lloyd nodded

"Take cover!" Yelled Jay and everybody ran.

Lloyd smirked as he walked out of the team building area, and there wasn't anyone to stop him, Lloyd shook his head, "and you thought I was going to use the dragon!" Lloyd called back at the group.

Kai just smirked as Lloyd left, "He does realize the kids are still going to tease him for eternity right? This really doesn't change anything" Kai asked the group.

Jay gave an evil grin, "and that he is going to be harassed for the rest of the trip… by all of us." Jay stated

Cole nodded in agreement, "Yep, this should be fun"


End file.
